One Killer and A Bunch of Souls: The Story of Five Nights At Freddy's
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: Do you want to know my (NONCANON) version of the story, through the eyes of the children? Rated T for cursing and light gore. Please review and tell me what you think of this! (Formally named Five Nights At Freddy's: How It All Happened) (Cover doesn't belong to me!)
1. Chapter 1: Fredbear Takes A Bite

Hello to you all! Yes, that's right, even I, the great John, cannot resist the urge to make a FNAF story! (Gasps) Anyway, this is NONCANON IN EVERY WAY! This is just a sad, dark, and also sorta cute and funny story that I've been wanting to make. I'm gonna go ahead and give you a run down of all the characters first! There's a lot of them, so DON'T FALL ASLEEP! Everyone awake? Good! Lets go!

Cris ( OC of FNAF 4 Child) – A shy, timid, emotional boy with a broken family and only one person he can really tell everything to, his best (and only) friend, Alice. Has an imaginary friend/plushy of Fredbear that can read his mind and follows him everywhere, appropriately named "Psychic Friend Fredbear." Has constant nightmares of evil, bloodthirsty animatronics. Is tormented relentlessly by his brother, Terence.

Alice (OC based on a NCP from FNAF 4 Minigames) – A very outgoing, friendly person and Cris's only/best friend. Loves the color orange for some strange reason. A bit of a tomboy, at times. Very protecting of Cris, as he is her best friend, and always tries her hardest to cheer him up.

Terence (OC of The Brother from FNAF 4) – A very rude person that always looks down on Cris and bullies him because, deep down inside, he's jealous of his brother and how his friend is so devoted to helping him.

Peter (OC of Purple Guy/The Killer) – A pure evil killer with a heart of ice. Works for both companies owned by Fazbear Entertainment (Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria). Hates children and always wears his signature Purple Employee's Uniform.

Frederick (OC) – A very cunning and soft spoken boy. Usually likes to stay in the background of everything. Likes the dark, because he can be alone with his thoughts. If angered, though, he can be a real threat.

Scott (OC of the child that possessed the Marionette) – A mysterious and wise boy. Acts as the guide and guardian of the children's souls.

James (OC of child that possesses Bonnie) – A very light-hearted boy that looks on the bright side of every situation. Very friendly!

Anyway, onto the chappie-ter! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Fredbear Takes a Bite

Cris sat alone in the crowded dining area of Fredbear's. He was supposed to be celebrating his 14th birthday, but he really didn't want to be anywhere near this place. He clutched his plushy/imaginary friend , Psychic Friend Fredbear, to his chest as he thought over the events of the past few days.

He'd been tormented relentlessly by his brother, Terence. He would don a Foxy mask and jump out of from behind and under things in a effort to scare him. He was also locked in the Parts and Service Room in Fredbear's, which was terrifying due to his fear of the animatronic mascots that worked fear was so great, that he couldn't even look at them. He tried to talk to his father about the fear, but he was always to busy to talk. Heavens knows that he can't tell Terence. There was only one person who he could trust, his only friend, Alice.

He remembered meeting Alice like it was yesterday. He'd been walking home from Fredbear's – his father worked there – when he was approached by a girl with orange hai. She told him about a rumor she'd heard about the animatronics: that if they catch you after hours, they kill you and hide your body where no one will ever find it. This only further fueled his fear. The girl introduced herself as Alice.

Ever since then, they'd been best friends. He told her everything, from his feelings, to his fears, to his problems, and always, no matter what, she listened and helped. She was the best friend he could ever ask for.

But, lately, Cris had been getting confused a lot with his emotions. He felt, what he thought was, more that friendship towards Alice. Possibly…love? No! Not that! 'We're just best friends!' He'd told himself. But he knew he felt something, he just didn't know what.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a voice he'd become so familiar with, "Hey, Cris!"

He snapped out of his daze to see the smiling face of his one and only friend, Alice, her orange hair trailing down to her shoulders. She wore an orange top and skirt, and, he had to admit, she looked very pretty.

'Oh, no. There go your thoughts again.' He thought to himself, 'I don't like her like that. Even if I did, she probably doesn't like me like that either.'

"Oh, h-hello, Alice," Cris replied, clutching PFFB to his chest.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried as she stuffed a fairly large box into Cris's hands and accidentally crushing PFFB, "I thought you might want this."

Cris examined the box. It was covered in golden wrapping paper and had a purple bow attached to it. There was a note attached as well, it read: To Cris, my best friend and the only person who will listen to me.

Cris was touched by this, for she was the only person who had actually remembered why they were here in the first place: to celebrate his birthday. He looked up and smiled at his friend, "Th-thanks, Alice!" Cris said, slightly blushing.

"Don't mention it!" She replied, beaming at her friend. "Well, go on, open it!"

Cris carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. What he found was a small, stuffed version of Spring Bonnie, another one of the performing animatronics. Seeing it reminded him why he didn't want to be here.

"Thanks…." He said, distantly, as he stared off into space.

"….Um, Cris, are you ok? You seem more….distracted than usual."

"…Alice, do you ever have nightmares about them?"

"About who?"

"The animatronics"

"Oh…..well, yeah, occasionally. I just think they're so…unsettling, just sitting there onstage with they're lifeless eyes piercing your very soul-"

"No, I mean the others. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy"

"Oh, you mean the ones from the cartoon?" Alice asked, referring to the "Fredbear and Friends" cartoon.

"Yeah…them," Cris responded.

"Well, no, actually I never found them that creepy."

"Every night, I have nightmares about them. Their monstrous claws, their razor-sharp teeth, but Fredbear keeps me safe."

"Fredbear?" She asked, confused, "…oh, you mean your stuffed Fredbear!"

"Yes….he kept me safe from all of them, those monsters…"

"…..you ok?"

"….yeah…."

They sat there in silence, both unsure what to say, but, unbeknownst to them, Cris's brother, Terence, was about to do something that could be considered evil by the Purple Man, himself.

"Heh. Hey, fellas," Terence schemed to his cronies, "It's my little bro's special day. Why don't we give him a little surprise?"

"Yeah," One of his cronies, Dylan, said, "Let's give him a surprise he'll never forget…"

"Heh. Heh. Heh," The rest of them laughed.

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" Terence commanded, "Follow me."

Terence, followed by his possee, marched over to the table at which Cris and Alice were still silently sitting. Cris and Alice noticed them coming towards them and Cris got nervous.

"Oh...," Alice said, with disgust in her voice, "It's…..you."

"Heh. Your brother is kind of a baby, isn't 'e?" Dylan asked Terence as he glared at Cris.

"Yeah," Terence responded with his classic sneer, "It's hilarious!"

Cris sat there, still silent, looking fearfully at Terence and his cronies.

"Hey, Terence, I think the little guy wants to get up-close and personal with those two on-stage," Another one of Terence's cronies, Dave, said.

All in unison, the four bullies grabbed Cris by the shoulders and waist and hauled his body off of the ground. As they started carrying him towards the stage, Cris started trying desperately to break free from their grip but couldn't. All of the sudden, Alice stepped in and confronted the bullies.

"You know I'm not afraid of you, Terence, or your squad of cheerleaders!" She exclaimed as she glared Terence hard in the eyes, scowling fiercely.

"Cheerleaders?!" Dylan screamed angrily, "I'll kill you, you-"

"Dylan," Terence said, calmly, "If this bitch thinks she can stand up to us, then let her try!"

"Alice, get out of here!" Cris exclaimed to his friend, "I'm in a bad situation, but I'd rather be in this situation, than let you be in one too."

"Cris, I've got this, ok?" She said to her friend.

Cris was still worried as Alice advanced on the ones carrying him. The one in front, however, had other ideas. He ordered the two bullies in the back to "get her." The said bullies let go of me and grabbed grabbed Alice by the arms and pulled her to the side as the remaining two carried Cris closer to the stage.

"Hey!" Cris could hear Alice yell, "Let go of me!"

As the bullies passed the last dining tables and were in the final stretch to the stage, Cris started freaking out and struggling harder than he had ever before. He did not want to see those two animatronics any more than he had to today.

Despite his struggles to break free, the three were soon at the stage. At this time, an employee noticed Terence going unusually close to the animatronics and tried to get him to stop.

"Hey, sir, you're going too close to the animatronics. Sir? Did you hear me?

Get away from the animatronics, please!"

Terence simply ignored the employee as he finally reached the stage.

"Hey, I think ole Cris wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Terence said, "On my count. One…two…three!"

The two lifted Cris upward and up Fredbear's giant mouth. They then lifted him until he was inside Fredbear's gaping maw. The two bullies laughed as they watched Cris cry in fear.

"Stop, Terence," Cris whimpered, "I'm scared."

Then there was many light pinging noises coming from Fredbear, followed by a loud groaning noise as Fredbear's lower jaw rose up forcefully, crushing Cris's head inside.

Everyone stood in absolute shock at the scene that just unfolded before them.

"No….no….that did not just happen!" Terence exclaimed, as he stared at the crushed copse of what used to be his brother, "No….no…"

Alice stared at the stage in unbelief. There's just no way her friend just died!

The silence in the building was shattered by one employee: "Holy crap! That kid died!"

The building suddenly burst into panic. "Someone call 911!" "Someone call my lawyer!"

"Someone call the paramedics!" "Somebody get the manager!"

"We were not trained for this!" One employee said as he panicked' "WE WERE NOT TRAINED FOR THIS!"

"Yep. This just happened," Alice thought. She then blacked out but fell down on the floor, because the two bullies holding her had ran off.

Terence's father ran up behind him, clearly in a panic.

"Terence!" He exclaimed, "What the hell did you DO!?"

And so, on July 26, 1984, Cris Williams died on his 14th birthday.

And so was the 2nd death of Fazbear Entertainment.

Well, that was the first chapter! Sorry that it was so long! Please review if you like this story! I'll see ya guys soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Peter's Purple Plan

Hello, readers! Welcome to chapter numero two! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Ready? Good, cuz the hype train is leaving the station! Choo Choo! The hype is so real! Onto da chapterer! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Peter's Purple Plan

Cris sat in a pitch black room-or what he thought was a room-as PFFB spoke to him.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? We are still your friends, do you believe that? I'm still here. You're broken. I will put you back together…."

He fell down crying as memories of his life came flooding back to him, good and bad ones. Him meeting Alice for the first time, Terence jumping out in a Foxy mask and scaring him, him talking to PFFB in his room, all of them; all of his memories, seeing them like your life flashing before your eyes. He then blacked out.

Everyone's life was very different after Cris died. Alice no longer talked to anyone she knew, not even at school, Terence rarely came out of his room, and Cris's father was even more on-edge than before. After the incident, Fazbear Entertainment shutdown all Fredbear's Family Diner Locations and retired all golden spring lock suits to a secret safe room within each building.

"What are we gonna do, Peter?" Asked Gabe, the manager of the Fredbear's location at which Cris died, "This is gonna ruin Fazbear Entertainment!"

"Nothing," replied Peter, a business partner to Gabe and employee at Fazbear Entertainment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Gabe asked, angrily, "A kid just died!"

"Don't worry," Peter replied in his sly voice, smirking evilly, "I can make this all go away, ok?"

"Yeah…yeah…," he said, "…sure…"

One year later….

"Come on, Alice! You can't let one incident ruin your opinion of something! It'll be fun!" Alice's mother called to her daughter as they walked towards the newly opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place in town.

"Mother, you just don't understand!" Alice cried angrily at her mother, "Cris's death wasn't just 'one incident', it was the moment that scarred my view of animatronics for life! I'm not going!"

"You *grunt* have to forget *grunt* about what has happened in the past, and *grunt* get on with your life!" Her mother said as she pulled her daughter behind her.. The Freddy Fazbear logo shined in the sun's light as they approached the pizzeria.

The pizzeria had just opened a few months after Cris's funeral, which she, of course, attended, and right in the same place the old Fredbear's location was. To Alice, it seemed all but obvious that something was not right about this place, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had refused to go-both because she was now scarred for life because of animatronics, and because of the uncanny coincidences mentioned earlier. It was supposed to be a "magical place for kids and grown-ups alike" and "where fantasy and fun come to life," but all she saw was the gates of hell.

When her mother opened the door and pushed her inside, she immediately saw the animatronics on the stage, singing and dancing.. Freddy, the lead singer and leader of the group, stood in the middle. To the left of him was Chica, the backup singer, holding her cupcake in one hand. To the right of them was Bonnie, the guitarist, strumming some notes on his guitar, while the other two sing.

To the left of the main stage was Pirate's Cove, home to Foxy the Pirate Fox, a pirate animatronic who told the kids stories about his life as a pirate.

Three separate dining areas were positioned in front of the main stage, Pirate's Cove, and to the left of the stage, respectively, each holding six tables each and decorated with balloons and other things.

This place may have been a fun place to the children, but to Alice, it was more like a nightmare. This place reminded her too much of Fredbear's, and, believe me, she did NOT want to remember the place where her best friend died!

She tried to find a place isolated from the animatronics, a place where no one would bother her. She decided that the hall outside of the bathrooms was a good spot to stay. It was right by the exit too, so she could escape if the animatronics got too close to her.

Alice sat down and tried to clear her mind. She tried to think back to when her life was good. 'My mom playing with me in the snow, me graduating from middle school, meeting Cris for the first time- Wait. Cris. Oh, stop thinking about him! He's dead so it doesn't matter anyway if he liked you or not!' She thought to herself, 'Get yourself together, Alice!'

She suddenly heard footsteps. ' Oh no! ' She thought, 'An animatronic is coming this way! Run!'

As she stood up and started to run, she heard….crying? She stopped and looked back to see Terence, now a strong young man, walking towards the bathrooms with tears dripping down his face. He was followed by a young boy of about 13 and one of about 12.

Alice questioned why Terence, of all people, would be crying. That is not something that she could've pictured him doing a few minutes ago. It just wasn't what "a Terence" would do.

When Terence spotted Alice, he froze. He then wiped the tears of of his face and put on a face of a person who didn't just cry in front of a person who didn't just cry: a face of dignity. He the asked, in his trademark cocky tone of voice, "What are you doing here?!"

Alice responded with a cold, mean tone of voice, "I could say the same to you, you bastard!" Alice still hated Terence for what he did. Mercilessly carrying Cris to his untimely demise.

The thirteen-year-old boy that was following Terence put on a look of shock, covered his ears, and shouted, "Ah! Profanity!" He then uncovered his ears and walked up to Alice with a perplexed look on his face. He then asked her, "Um…good day. Would you happen to be Alice, Terence's brother's friend?"

Alice replied as she glared coldly at Terence, "Yes, that's me." This was the first time Alice had seen the boy up close. He looked about five feet tall, had chocolate-brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and black dress pants, topped(or technically bottom-ed) all of with brown dress shoes. To Alice, he looked like one of those snobby rich kids on tv, but he had a sort of "normal-kid-just- like- you" vibe to him.

"Oh, well, pleased to make your aquatince! My name is Frederick!" The boy said as he held out his hand. Alice shook it lightly.

The second boy, who Alice did not know, skipped up to her. "Hiya! My name is James!" James looked very different from Frederick. He was shorter, had blond hair, green eyes, and had a big grin on his face. He wore purple sneakers, blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt.

"Um…Hi….," Alice replied to very hyper the twelve-year-old, clearly offset by his enthusiasm.

Terence then cleared his throat. The three others turned to look at him but then shrinked back.

"Huh?" Terence wheeled around to face the other way.

A golden-yellow bear animatronic stood a couple yards behind the children and slowly started toward them.

The four started backing up the hallway, back to the dining area, staring at the golden machine.

'Oh GOD!' Alice thought to herself, 'Not that thing! Run,Alice!' Try as hard as she could, Alice couldn't force herself to run. She just kept backing up with the others.

The golden bear caught up to the four and said to them as it walked towards the opposite wall, "Follow me…."

Then Frederick and James started after the bear, as if in a trance. The same happened to Alice and Terence.

Eventually, the bear led them to a wall and started tearing the wallpaper off of it. The wall revealed a secret hole which the bear stepped through, followed by Frederick, James, Alice, and Terence.

The hole revealed a dimly lit room with mold and mysterious stains covering the tiled walls and floor. In one corner stood three old, broken-down arcade cabinets. In the other, a slouched over golden suit, similar to the golden bear, but it was a rabbit.

The bear pushed the four children into the room and blocked the entrance with a big box. The children were trapped in this room with this….thing!

Then a man stepped out of the back of the golden bear and flung it to the floor with a clang. The man wore a purple employee's outfit with a gold badge. The badge read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

The man then produced a knife out of his pocket and grabbed James by the collar. "Why hello kiddies!" the man exclaimed in a cruel, cold voice, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, your final resting place!"

James struggled to escape, but the man's grip stayed strong. The man then stabbed James in the side and dropped him bleeding to the floor. James's eyes went wide and he started breathing heavily as crimson blood spilled from his side.

Frederick was the first to react as he ran at the man in an effort to punch him, "How dare you hurt my friend, you evil man!"

The man, however was fast and dodged the boy's punch. He then stabbed Frederick in the side of the head and he collapsed beside James.

Terence and Alice stared, horrified at the scene taking place before them. Terence then rushed at the man and pinned him to the wall. He then took a swing at the man, but the man slipped from the boy's grasp and flung his knife at him, stabbing him right in thence chest.

Terence the collapsed onto the floor and passed out due to blood loss.

Alice, being the last one alive, tried to dodge the man's attempts to join her with her friends. The man then threw a knife at Alice, stabbing her in the shoulder and making her collapse onto the floor as blood spilled out of the wound. The last thing Alice felt was a sharp pain in her side and then….nothing…..

A/N: Wow! Such action! Such violence! Much wow!

Anyway, yeah guys, sorry for the delay! I know you guys have been waiting for this so I hope you're pleased with this chapter! If you're excited for the next chapter, review! The more reviews, the more motivated I am, so keep the reviews rolling in!

I'll see ya guys next time! Bye my friends!

The avid fanfictioner, JohnOfOnett!


	3. Chapter 3: The Reuniting?

A/N: Hi, everyone! I've decided to try to finish this story before updating any of my other stories because I'm just really enjoying making this kind of fanfic and, from the few people that reviewed, (:/) you all seem to be enjoying this as well.. Anyway, enjoy!

P.S: BTW, I'm in need of a beta reader. See author's note at end of story for details!

Chapter 3: The Reuniting….?

Alice opened her eyes and sat up as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She blinked a couple of times to try to get used to the darkness of the room around her. She had just been murdered by a mysterious man in purple and now was sitting alone in a room (or what she thought was a room).The room was pitch black, but Alice could still see everything as if it was a very sunny day.

Alice stood up and started to look around. She could see no object or living being in sight. Just blackness as far as the eye can see.

Suddenly, Alice heard a familiar sound: the sound of someone crying. She looked around franticly to try to find the source of the sobbing but saw nothing, so she decided to follow the sound instead.

She followed the sound east (or what she thought was east), until she saw something in the distance: a person. A friend.

It was Cris, but he looked…older. His hair was now a tangled web of brown, his face skin had darkened a bit, and he looked taller. However, he still wore the same clothes he had worn on that day. ('No!' Alice told herself, 'Don't think about that!') He was sitting on the ground sobbing, with "Psychic Friend Fredbear" sitting beside him.

The sight of seeing Cris like this hurt Alice. She didn't want him to cry. She wanted to cheer him up, do something to help him, but, as she advanced towards him, she found that there was some kind of barrier separating them. She banged against the barrier, but couldn't force herself through it.

All of the sudden, Alice heard a voice as a cold wind blew by. A ghostly figure in a white mask appeared. "Welcome to Purgatory, little one."

Little one. She hated being called that.

"You seem stressed. What ever is the matter?" The figure inquired as it moved closer.

"My friend…." Alice responded to the mysterious individual as she pointed to Cris, who was still sobbing on the other side of the barrier.

"Ah…., so you're Cris's friend that he's spoken so much about. Alice, is it?"

Alice simply nodded her head.

"Yes. We have much to talk about," it stated in its wispy voice. The figure spawned a table, two chairs, and two cups of tea out of thin air. "Come. Sit."

Alice somehow felt like she could trust this strange individual. She took one of the seats as the mystery person(?) took the other. The figure handed her a cup of tea as it started explaining.

"Now, I suppose you'd like to know why you're here, what this place is, and why you cannot get to you're friend. Is that correct?"

Alice nodded again.

"Well, this is Purgatory: a land where lost or avengeful spirits are stuck until they either find the way out, or get revenge on their killers. You, your friend over there, and your other three friends, are currently stuck here because you seek revenge on your killer. So am I. In fact, the man that killed you is also the man that killed me- Oh, excuse me! Im getting sidetracked! Anyway, the only way out for you is to kill your killer, but most murder victims never are able to get revenge, they just stay here forever until their spirits eventually disappear from existence."

"Wait, what is Cris doing here? He wasn't murdered. He just-," Alice stopped because she didn't want to remember that day.

"Well, the thing is, he wasn't supposed to be here, but when he saw that you had been murdered, he begged to stay in Purgatory; 'to possibly be able to see Alice again' he'd said. I think he'd mentioned needing to tell you something important."

"Really? What did he need to tell me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Anyway, for why you can't reach him, he is currently in a state of contemplation about his former life on Earth. I put an invisible barrier around him so he would not be interrupted. If he is interrupted, there is a possibility he could lose some, if not all, of his memories."

"Oh….."

"He will be done in due time, but until then, the barrier will allow no one to get to him.

End

Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I don't feel very motivated at the moment.

A/N: Im in need of a Beta Reader that can read my rough drafts and give me tips/help me with ideas for my fanfictions. Please PM me if you are interested!

Until next time, this is JohnOfOnett! Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Reuniting (For Real)

Hello, everyone! This is John, back with chapter numero four of OKABOS! (rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?) This chapter is going to be longer than the last one because I'm now more motivated! Before I start, I'd like to give a special thanks, and a high-five, to the following people/readers: Shadyypie, FiveNightsAtFreddy's123Fan, and RickGT18 for recently favoriting this fanfiction! Thanks guys/gals/whatever-you-people-are! I really appreciated it! Anyway, onto da chappy!

Chapter 4: Finally Reunited (For Real This Time)

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess..," Alice replied to the figure in front of her.

She had recently woke up in this place called "Purgatory" after she was brutally murdered by a mysterious man in purple. She had found Cris, trapped inside an impenetrable barrier and going through a process called "Contimplation," and met this mysterious spirit (or what she thought was a spirit). The spirit had explained that Purgatory was a place where lost and vengeful spirits dwell until they either find the way out or get revenge on their killer(s). The spirit explained that Alice and the other children were here because that were seeking revenge on the man that killed them. But what the spirit didn't explain is why Cris was here in the first place.

"Yes," the spirit stated in its wispy voice, "this is a very…..dark place." He gestured around the area at the endless blackness around them.

"Wait. You said that Cris begged you to stay here," She recalled earlier in the conversation, "Well, why was he here in the first place?"

The spirit shook its masked head in dismay, "I cannot answer that. He was not supposed to be here. That is all I know about his situation."

Alice looked down at her feet, "Well, where are the others?"

"Others? Ah! You mean Terence, Frederick, and James! Come, they actually Aries here before you."

Alice followed the masked spirit into the blackness. She saw a faint light in the distance. A flashlight beam.

They soon saw three figures: A young man in a Foxy mask, a young boy in a red t-shirt, and another young boy in a suit. The flashlight beam was now directly on them and the three boys were now looking at them.

The figures then started towards the two. One of them, James was running to them, a grin on his face. The second, Frederick, was walking leisurely towards them.

The last of them, Terence, Alice assumed, was walking very slowly, as if cautiously, towards them, far behind the two others.

James reached the two first and wrapped them in a big bear hug. "I'm so glad to see ya, Alice! I thought you would never get here!" He said joyfully.

Frederick was right behind James. Holding a hand out to Alice, he said, "Glad to see you again!"

Terence was the last to reach them. He barely noted that the masked spirit was present as he put on the most forced and fake smile he could and said, in a very gruff voice, "Hello….."

The spirit turned to Alice and said, "I've already explained everything to the boys. I've also set up separate, and private, spaces for each of you. You should be able to see them on the horizon."

He pointed to six small buildings, each having a door with the respective child's name engraved on it. One of them had a name Alice had never seem before: Scott. Could that be this spirit's name? There was also one which seemed to belong to Cris. Alice remembered that Cris had begged to stay here and see his friends. She assumed that's where he was to stay while he was here.

"Now here are the keys to your rooms. There is only one of them. No one else can get into your room without you letting them. Except for me. My key can open all of them. I'm your guardian while you are here, so I'm allowed to go into your rooms for safety purposes. If you lose your key, come talk to me and I can teleport it back to you. Your respective rooms are yours, you can do whatever you like with them." The spirit passed around the keys, each engraved with the child's respective name. "Cris has already received his. You are now dismissed to your rooms."

The children all walked toward their respective rooms. The rooms were all in a row and all in alphabetical order. Left to right, it was: Alice, Cris, Frederick, James, Terence.

Alice walked towards her room. It was the first in the row, orange in color (about which she was very pleased) and, of course, had her name engraved on the door: Alice Jennings

Slowly, Alice opened the door and peered inside. The room was about the size of an average living room. It contained nothing but a desk, a lamp, and a bed in the eastern corner, but the rest of the room was empty. The walls, floor, and ceiling were orange, like the outside.

She opened the door and stepped inside. She decided to move the bed, which was orange, to the western end of the room and the desk to the other side, parallel to the lamp she placed beside the desk.

Alice looked inside the lone drawer in the desk, where she discovered an orange journal with her name on it. Wow, she thought, purgatory may be dark, but the accommodations are something to smile about!

She lifted the journal out of the drawer and started writing in it….

End of Chapter!

A/N/: Sorry for only focusing on Alice in these last few chapters! I'm gonna try to work out a system in which all of the main characters( the children and Peter) get developed well and get many chapters focused around mostly them! I'm gonna try Terence for the next one! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5: Back on The Flip-Side

Hello, people! You may be wondering why I'm back to this fanfiction. Well, after some thought, I've decided that there were too many plot points I wanted to clear up to completely finish this….. So….YAY Chapter 5! Anyway, this chapter takes place about a-day-or-two after chapter 4. The children have all situated themselves in their respective rooms and everything is going ok….(well, Cris is still in his "reminiscing" state [I think that's what I called it?], but that's beside the point). Enjoy!

Chapter Numero Five: Back on The Flip-Side

"It has been about a week since four children had gone missing from the neighborhood. They're names were Terrence Williams-age 18, Frederick Dolan Minister Jr-age 13, James Taylor-age 13, and Alice Millard-age 14. The children had all gone missing on the same date-July 26, 1985. Also, according to witnesses, they were reportedly seen at the same location-an establishment of the famous restaurant chain Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-on the day of their disappearance. The whereabouts of the children and what happened that day are still unknown, but local authorities are still investigating. The CEO of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza company- Grant Norman-has declined to comment on the matter, but many believe that this story has a much…darker explanation behind it….."

Gabe had been sitting in his living room, sipping a cup of coffee before heading to work, when he decided to gloss through the newspaper-ya know, to see what was happening-when this story caught his eye. Oh dear god! No! No! Not another tragedy!

When he read the story, he immediately dashed out of his front door, disregarding that he was wearing only his night-clothes. He ran down the street and stopped in front of the now-covered-in-police-tape building in front of him.

Oh holy mother of God! It has happened again!

The now disoriented manager started wobbling around violently and collapsed. The authorities-along with many onlookers rushed to help him up and get him to the hospital. On arrival, the doctors declared that he had suffered a fatal heart attack and was now teetering between life and death. After many failed attempts at reviving him, Gabe was finally declared dead.

The will was read to a small group of friends and family, including the manager's wife, daughter, father, and many business partners, including Peter. The will declared that his life savings go towards his daughter's, who was 12 at the time, college fund. His house was given to his wife, and,finally, his job as manager given to his business partner, Peter.

After the will was read, the group of people slowly filed out. All except for Peter and Gabe's daughter, Nancy.

"Mr. Peter," the youth asked the man, "my mom seems really sad and I was wondering if you could, maybe, cheer her up in some way? I'm sure she would be happier with you around."

The man turned to the youth and smiled. It wasn't a forced smile, it was a genuine smile. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Not since…

"Why, I'd love to." Peter replied, which made the young girl skip happily out of the door. He followed. He knew that he needed to do something right this time. Something he didn't do last time….


	6. Chapter 6: The Brother's Diary

Hey guys! I decided to, for this chapter, to expand on Terence's backstory. Anyway, onto the chappy!

Chapter 6: The Brother's Diary

Terence stood outside his room, leaning against the wall. He looked out into the endless black void in front of him and let out a hearty sigh. It was lonely here.

Sure, there was Alice, but she hated him (she also had every right to).

There was James, but Terence never liked optimists. They always tried to make people happy during the worst of situations, even if there is no "good side."

And finally, there was Frederick (or Fred as everyone called him). He was nice, but also very quiet. He liked to stay away from any action. He reminded Terrence too much of Cris..

Speaking of which, how did all of this happen anyway? He couldn't remember why he started torturing Cris; he couldn't even remember when! It was all so fuzzy. The only thing he could remember was something bad happening shortly after Cris was born, and he had been very angry about it…

Deciding he needed to clear this up before he did anything else, Terence decided that the only thing left to do was look through his diary….what? I didn't mention it anywhere else in the story? Well…..plot reasons! Anyway, Terence entered his room and looked for his diary, because he assumed that the truth lie somewhere in the pages.. After looking for several minutes, Terence finally found his diary stashed underneath a few books – he assumed that figure had probably magically teleported them here.

He brushed dust off of the brown leather cover, examining his name which was etched into the cover. He opened the book and turned the faded noticed that a page had its top-right corner down. He silently read the following:

-Terence W. December 26th, 1975 –

Dear diary,

It's Cold… Dark… Dreary..

It's been 5 years since mom died,

But…I still cannot forget...

Her last words…

"I love you, son…"

...Even still,

I still feel this…hatred for Cris.

I hate him! Why did he have to be born?

If he had not been born, mom would not have died.

It's all his fault….right?

Sincerely, Terence

Terence stared blankly at the faded ink on the page. He felt something rise up in his chest. He felt tears well-up behind his eyes. He-for the first time in years-felt…guilt...

END OF CHAPTER!

OMG! TEH FEELZ!

Yeah, sorry about not updating this much. I was kinda working on something else. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The Father's Lament

Hey, guys! I'm back! Since I didn't say this last time: Happy 2017! I'm excited for what I can do in this year and I'm gonna update this fanfiction, cause god knows you've probably been waiting for it! Anyway, lets go!

Chapter 7: The Father's Laments

Philip Williams sighed as he drove to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on an early June morning. Fazbear Entertainment was the only company willing to hire a former father who's sons both died at locations owned by said company. He was surprised that the new location had only been built in a month. From what he'd heard, however, most of the stuff had been lifted from the old location, including the animatronics, room layout, and even the security cameras.

The man shuffled through the doors of the restaurant as he sipped his coffee half-heartedly. He made his way to the door labeled "Parts and Service" and peeked inside. Inside were various spare parts for the animatronics. Things like spare heads, suits, endoskeletons, and accessories lined the walls and shelves of the dimly lit room.

Philip felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump and twirl around in panic. He came face to face with Peter Afton, his new boss. They'd met at the old Fredbear's Family Diner location and had become close friends. Peter was clad in his new "dayshift security guard" outfit (the same one Philip was wearing), except it was a bold shade of lavender, unlike the normal light blue. His shiny new "manager" badge was pinned to his chest.

"Hello there Pete-I mean Mr. Afton, sir!" Philip greeted him, nervously, "how are you today?"

"Please, just call me Peter, old friend! I'm great! Business is booming recently, despite some…minor setbacks. I can see that you, however, are NOT great! And we can't have that here a Freddy's! So, tell me Phil…why so glum?" Peter inquired, looking concerned.

"Oh… well, sir...," Philip replied looking at his shoes, "I-I'm still kinda heartbroken after…ya know…"

"Oh! Yes, that right…um…why don't we talk about this in my office…ya know, I don't want bad publicity!"

"Sir, I don't want to trouble you with my-"

"Nonsense, Phil my boy! I'm always here to empathize with any hardships my employees have been going through…especially if the employee happens to be a former work-mate!"

Philip follows Peter into the room marked "Manager's Office" and sat down in a chair across from the manager's desk.

Pictures lined the walls of the office, chronicling every manager of every building owned by Fazbear Entertainment over the years. From 1971 to 1985 (the present year), hundreds of managers had worked for the company.

Philip settled in one of the two cushioned wooden chairs, as Peter sat down in his special "managers only" swivel chair behind his desk.

The desk itself seemed to be covered in various bills, important documents, and… _police incident reports? What?_

A faded and slightly chipped gold title plate sat on the edge of the desk, reading: Manager. There also seemed to be several names written underneath, but they's since been either scratched out, painted over, or faded away.

"You seem stressed, friend. What's on your mind?" Peter inquired the man across from him.

Philip hesitated. Could he really trust Peter with his thoughts? Wait! What was he thinking? Of course he could! The two had been friends for years!

"Well…I'm just…I'm still trying to get over both of my sons' deaths," He managed to choke out, being too busy trying to hold back tears, "You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love-or in my case two people, and then realize after that there was so much you could have-h-have d-done-,"

It was then that Philip could not take it anymore. He burst out in sobs, right in front of his boss. He was pathetic, he knew he was. A pathetic, worthless, single, neglectful shell of who he once was. His wife, his two sons, and his life - all down the drain!

The other man saw his friend's distress. His friend's pain. He suddenly felt sympathetic and rushed to his side, putting a consoling arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, Phil, it's ok! It's fine. I-I don't like to admit it, myself, but…," He hesitated, "I know your pain. I've been in a similar situation to the one you are in now, but…I-I-," Peter suddenly started breathing heavy and staggered over to his chair.

Philip suddenly ceased his crying, wiped the tears from his face, and rushed to his boss's side – much like he'd done for him, and - worried for his friend's safety – started to panic. He was **NOT** going to lose anyone else! He quickly turned towards the manager's desk and called 911.

A few hours after the ambulance arrived to take Peter to the hospital, Philip was sitting in the waiting room of a local hospital, worried sick.

 _Was Peter ok? Was he hurt? Was he going t-to -_ _ **NO! Peter is going to be ok! Get a hold of yourself, Phil!**_

Suddenly, he noticed a familiar woman walk in, with who he presumed to be her daughter, in tow. The two took their seats a few chairs from Phil. The woman suddenly glanced over at Phil, waved, and walked over towards him.

It was now he recognized her. It was Gabe's wife: Linda!

Gabe had been the manager of the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location Phil had worked at. Unfortunately, Gabe had suffered a fatal heart attack on the morning the building was shut down – which was also the morning he'd found out that Terence had…ya know.

Linda sat down in the chair to Phil's right and greeted him. "Hello there, Mr. Williams. Listen, I'm sorry to hear that your oldest son has also died. If there's anything I can-,"

"No…," Phil said before she could finish, "I-I'm fine….Thank you, though."

"Oh…ok, then," the woman replied, surprised that Phil had reacted so suddenly, "How have you been, recently?"

"Nothing new. I'm just trying to – ya know – get used to living alone…"

The woman put a hand on Phil's shoulder and said, "Mr. Williamson. Are you alright? You seem…well, you seem a little depressed. Are you sure you are fine?"

Before the situation could intensify, the little girl from earlier skipped over to Phil and extended her hand. She said, "Hello there, Mr. Williams! My name is Nancy! I do not believe we've met."

Philip, changing his frown to a slight grin, grasped and shook the child's hand. "Hello there, Nancy. Please, call me Philip."

"Oh. Ok then, _Philip_ ," the little one said, giggling.

Before the conversation could go on any further, a doctor wearing a white coat burst from the doors and exclaimed to the group, "Mr. Afton is fine! NO ONE PANIC!

After a few moments, the doctor sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, realizing that (A) no one was panicking and (B) that he'd for gotten his manners. He resumed his posture and apologized. "I'm very, very sorry! I-I assumed that everyone out here would be panicking. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Joshua Malk." He shook each of the three's hands and resumed his speech, "As I _very rudely_ exclaimed before, Mr. Peter Randal Afton is alive and well. He only suffered some minor breathing problems, though…we're not sure why!.

"The most likely explanation – and our doctor's current theory – is that it was a result of his high blood pressure at the time. That doesn't matter now, though, as he is now completely healthy. You can go visit him if you want."

Linda turned to her daughter and said, "Nancy, honey, how about you and Mr. Willia-I mean Philip go visit Peter. All right? I'm just going to sign the hospital forms so we can all go home.

Nancy's face brightened up immediately, and she started running down the hall towards the patient rooms.

"Excuse me, Doctor Malk?" Philip asked, "which room is Peter currently in?"

"Room 12, just down the hall. Sixth door on the left," the doctor replied, smiling at the man.

Philip then, himself, rushed down the hall, trying to find Nancy, but also keeping an eye out for Room 12.

When he finally made it to Room 12, Philip saw Nancy standing by Peter's side as he lay in a hospital bed. They seemed to be talking.

Not wanting to disturb their conversation, Philip stood outside the room, waiting for their conversation to end.

However, Philip's curiosity soon peaked. He slowly and quietly opened the door a little, trying to hear their conversation.

"…Daddy, what was your first wife like?" Philip heard Nancy inquire.

 _Wait…"Daddy"? Is Peter Nancy's stepfather?_ Philip thought.

He then heard Peter reply, "Well, honey, she was beautiful. Her golden blond hair always glowed in the sunlight. She had the voice of an angel. She was…she was perfect."

Nancy seemingly hesitated and the asked, "Daddy…why did she…die?"

Philip heard Peter start breathing heavily again and heard Nancy start to panic. She started exclaiming things like, "I'm sorry Daddy!" and "Please…don't die!"

Philip could sense her fear. She did not want to lose another father.

Philip suddenly burst into the room and rushed to Peter's side. Peter was laying on his bed, sweating like a hog and hyperventilating. Philip tried to calm him down, though his stepdaughter's crying and panicking was not helping.

.

"Peter? It's me…Phil! Listen to my voice. Y-you're going to be okay! Please calm down!"

Philip himself was now losing it. He felt tears dripping from his eyes and felt his nose start to drip mucus down his face,...but he couldn't focus on that! He _had_ to save his friend!

Philip suddenly grabbed hold of Peter's chin and stared him straight in the face. He saw a mix of fear, confusion, panic, and… _sadness_ (?) in his friend's eyes.

Philip cleared his throat, wiped his eyes with the backside of his hand, and stated to his boss, in a firm tone. He said the following:

"Peter Randal Afton. Born December 19th, 1955. Age: 30. You have done many things in the past. You've been my best friend for almost a decade. You have lived for almost thirty years in this urban and crazy town in Florkansasifornia, United States of America! You helped found not only one of the most successful animatronic manufacturing companies in the country, you also helped found the most successful Animatronic Restaurant chain in the world and made the Fazbear brand known worldwide! I AN _NOT_ GOING TO LET YOU DIE!"

That moment, Philip Samuel Williams, front of everyone, including Dr. Malk and Linda – who'd rushed in after they'd heard Nancy's cries – slapped Peter Randal Afton in the face.

Peter suddenly stopped his hyperventilating and excessive sweating, sat up red, and punched his friend in the face, shocking everyone in attendance.

Dr. Malk suddenly exclaimed, his face red in anger, his face scowling at the two men, "I have NO IDEA WHAT THE H#%& is going on here," his face then suddenly switched angry to amused and his face suddenly all redness it had just moments ago, "but I believe that this man has just saved Mr. Afton another incident."

The three visitors, along with the patient, were surprised how easily the Doctor had changed emotions and how calm he was.

"Well, Mrs. Afton," Dr. Malk said to the woman, "I believe that it it time for you to take you husband home."

He called the nurse to help Peter out of bed and then quietly escorted the family out of the hospital room, leaving Philip confused, curious, and with a bloody nose.

Moments later, Dr. Malk returned with some tissues and said to man,"Mr. Williams, please, take these. You'll need them."

"Thank you," Philip replied, shaking the man's hand and walking from the room, a wad of tissues shoved up his nose.

 _Well_ … _that was a very_ _ **interesting**_ _day,_ he though.

-Author's Notes-

Well, I think that's a good enough chapter to satiate all of you viewers' hunger until I care enough to next update this! I'm sorry this chapter took so song! I have had – and still have some left – final exams to do, and…you know how that is! Anyway, I'll see you later! Byez!

PS: "Florkansifornia" is the fictional state this story takes place in. "Florkansasifornia" is a combination of Kansas, Florida, and California, in case you couldn't tell.


	8. Chapter ?: HelpME

...Sorry I've been gone so long... School and stuff... You don't wanna hear about that, though, so I'll spare you the details. Anyway, I'm back...finally. This story has been needing some updates for I-don't-know-how-long! ...I'm sorry this took so long to make, but all - like - five of you who actually care about this mediocre story about a horror game series with haunted animatronics that contain the restless spirits of dead kids that can somehow possess them. Now that Scott has confirmed a FNAF MOVIE is in the works - actually, it has been announced for, like, about a year - this story can continue to confuse people that actually want to figure out the REAL canon to this series! YAY!

So, onto the story...

Chapter ?: Help_ME_

27 July 1984

 **Coldness... Darkness... Is this what death feels like?**

 **...I feel...relief...**

 **...I feel...happiness...**

 **...I feel...LIMITLESS POWER!**

 **This power...I must control it...I must use it...to destroy...to create...** ** _to control..._**

 **I may be stuck in this hell...but i can make it mine.**

 **A place to control and destroy whoever I want.**

 **...Starting with him...**


End file.
